The neural pathways and centers that control eye movement and pupil response are extensive and broadly distributed throughout the volume of the brain. In addition, in healthy individuals, eye movements are precise. As a result, some disorders, such as Parkinson's disease, brain tumors, strokes, and trauma often produce abnormalities in some aspect of eye movements and/or pupil responses.
Currently, devices that are capable of identifying abnormalities in eye movements and/or pupil response in order to identify and/or diagnose pathologies, have significantly limited capabilities.
Accordingly, what is desired are systems, methods, and devices for measuring eye movement and pupil response to identify and/or diagnose pathologies.